GX sing song compation
by dawningfox
Summary: Summary: Jaden and the gang have a singing companion; the songs have to be Disney who will win and there is a surprise host. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice
1. Jaden

Disc: I do not own the rights to yugioh gx, nor Disney song's or naruto they all belong to their rightful owners. Rated K

Summary: Jaden and the gang have a singing companion; the songs have to be Disney who will win and there is a surprise host. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice

"Hello and welcome to the yugioh gx singing companion, I'm your host Naruto Uzumaki Believe it" Naruto cheered

"Can it dope I'm hosting this show as well anyway let's get on with the show." Sasuke replied dryly

"Ok term our first competitor is Jaden Yuki singing 'Zero to hero'" Just as naruto said it Jaden came running up to the stage and got ready to sing. "Cheers Naruto here I come"

"Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll"

"What a pro  
Herc could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one"

"A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that"

"When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")

"From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Herc had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What the Greecizns earn."

"Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up"

"Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs"

"Hercie, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers"

"He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk"

"Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Hercules!"

"Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Hercules"

"Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he sweet  
Our favorite flavor"

"Hercules, Hercules,  
Hercules, Hercules  
Hercules, Hercules"

"Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited"

"He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero"

"He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Herc is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!"

And with that everyone in the advance stood up and clapped.

"Way to go jay" cried Jesse

"Wow what a good way to kick off the show, well looks like it's time for our next competitor"

Well what do ya all think then for my first chapter I'm gunner do each person on every chapter so tell me what you would like the characters to sing and R&R plz.


	2. Zane and Alexis

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx or Naruto or any of the songs  
Thanks everyone for reviewing especially **changeofheart505 **who gave me some good ideas.

"Well it's time for own next competitor Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes singing a Whole New World" Naruto said. So with that the crowd cheered as Zane and Alexis came on.  
**Zane  
**_Alexis  
__**Both**_

"**I can show you the world Shining,  
shimmering, splendid  
tell me, princess,  
now when did you last let your heart decide?**

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
on a magic carpet ride

**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
or say we're only dreaming**

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world  
_**Don't you dare close your eyes**_  
A hundred thousand things to see  
_**(Hold your breath, it gets better)**

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_

**A whole new world  
**_Every turn a surprise_**  
With new horizons to pursue  
**_Every moment red-letter_

_**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this  
whole new world with you**_

**A whole new world  
**_A Whole new world_**  
That's where we'll be  
**_That's where we'll be  
_**A thrilling chase**_  
A wondrous place  
__**For you and me"**_

As they finished the whole crowd went wild; there was wolf whistling, cheering and clapping.  
"Well everyone let's give it up for Zane and Alexis for a brilliant performance!" Sakura cheered

"Well that's it everyone for now, come back next time for our next competitor Atticus Rhodes" Sakura called out. "See ya all next!" Team seven called out

Well everyone hope you enjoyed and please R&R :}


	3. Atticus

Hey everybody thanks for reviewing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, Naruto or ant of the songs present

"Hey everybody welcome back, now it's time for Atticus Rhodes singing Under The Sea" Sai said in a dull tone. So after that Atticus came on and the crowd went wild as he started to sing with his ukulele.

"**The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there**

But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you

**What more is you lookin' for?  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me**

**Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea**

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl

**But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate**

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles

**Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally**

Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass

**The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play**

**The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings**

The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

**Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me**

****

What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here

**Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea**

**Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea"  
**

"Let's give it up for Atticus and his wonderful singing!" Sai shouted. Everyone started clapping and cheering. "Well guys looks like we've ran out of time so we'll see ya next, over and out!"

Hope you guys liked it please R&R and give me ya ideas on what people should sing :]


	4. Aster

Disclaimer: I don't own yugiho gx, naruto or Disney

"Well everyone welcome back to the Gx sing song companion" Naruto cried "so now let's give a round of applause for Aster Phoenix singing A dream is what your heart makes" just as Naruto said Aster came on and everyone cheered and most of the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"**When you're fast asleep,  
In dreams you lose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for, you keep.**

Have faith in your dreams and someday,  
Your rainbow will come smiling through,  
No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing,  
The dream that you wish will come true.

A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
When you're feeling small,  
Alone, In the night you whisper,  
Thinking no one can hear you at all.

You wake with the morning sunlight,  
To find fortune that is smiling on you,  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,  
For all you know tomorrow,  
The dream that you wish will come true.

A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
You Wake with the morning sunlight,  
To find fortune that is smiling on you,  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,  
For all you know tomorrow,  
The dream that you wish will come true.

No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true" 

As Aster finished the song all the girls were crying. "Well let's give it up for Aster Phoenix" Ino said as she tried not to cry. "Well there you have it people stayed turned for next week's episode of the GX sing song"

Hope you liked it and I'll like to say a big thank you to **chibiasterphoenix456 **for giving me great ideas and encouraging me to keep up with this. Please R&R thanks xx


	5. Hassleberry

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx, any Disney song or Naruto!

"Well everyone it's that time again when we have another competitor Tyranno Hassleberry!" Naruto cried, so as he said it Hassleberry came out and took the mike. "Thanks privet" he said so he came on and begun to sing.

"**Let's**** get down to business, to defeat the Huns.  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you**

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you!

I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Say good-bye to those who knew me  
Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!:

(To Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

**(To Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

**(To Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**


	6. Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx, Naruto or Disney.

* * *

"Hey everyone it's that time again and next up is Blair singing tales as old as time" Sasuke said duly. As he said this Blair came on, took the mike and started singing. "Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast" "Well everyone let's give it up for Blair!" Sakura yelled "and see ya next time on the GX sing song companion!" They all yelled

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it please R&R and give me ya ideas thanks!"


	7. Mindy and Jasmine

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx, Naruto or Disney.

* * *

"Hey everyone it's that time once for the GX sing song compaction!"Naruto shouted across the room" Let's give it up for Jasmine and Mindy sing Just around the River bend!"  
**Jasmine  
**_Mindy  
__**Both**__  
__**  
"**_**What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice.  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people I guess can't live like that  
They all must pay a price  
To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing**

_What's around the river bend  
Waiting just around the river bend  
I look once more just around the river bend  
Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send just around the river bend  
For me, coming for me_

**I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
**_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?  
For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome sturdy walls  
__**And never dreams that something might be coming  
**_  
_**Just around the river bend  
Just around the river bend  
I look once more just around the river bend  
**_**Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for  
**_Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend  
Just around the river bend  
_  
**Should I choose the smoothest course steady as the beating drum?**  
_Is all my dreaming at an end?  
__**Or do you still wait for me, dream-giver, just around the river bend?"**_

"Now let's give Mindy and Jasmine a round of applause" Kakashi said "See ya 'all next time my youthful viewers!" Gai yelled

* * *

Well there you have It hope you enjoyed it please R&R thanks :)


	8. Authers note

Not a chapter!

Hey everybody sorry about this but I really need ya opinion on this should I start a fanfic of the harry potter gang with fem harry sing Disney songs or normal songs thanks xx


	9. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Disney or Yugioh gx

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, now next up is Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine singing I won't say I'm in love" Naruto stated. So with that Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine came on, took the mike and started singing.  
_Alexis  
_**Mindy and Jasmine**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!_

**Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't hide it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

_Whoa: No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

**You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

After the song came to a close the crowd went wild with cheering and clapping. "Well ladies that was a wonderful performance, very youthful of you girls!" Shouted Gai "Yosh! That's all we got so see ya next and let the flames of youth shine brightly!" Lee shouted after his sensei.

* * *

Well hoped you guys enjoyed that if you've got any ideas let me know and please R&R.


	10. Jesse

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx, Naruto or Disney

* * *

"Hey everyone it's that time so let's give it up for Jesse Anderson!" Naruto shouted across the room and the crowd went wild as Jesse came on and started to sing.  
_Jesse_  
**Back up singers**

"_Gotta keep  
one jump ahead of the breadline  
one swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
(That's everything!)_

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
that's all, and that's no joke  
these guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**

_Just a little snack, guys  
_**Rip him open, take it back, guys**  
_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!  
_**  
Who?**  
_  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

**Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!**

_Let's not be too hasty_  
**Still I think he's rather tasty**  
_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along_  
**Wrong!**

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_  
_one hop ahead of the hump  
_**(Street rat!)**_  
One trick ahead of disaster  
_**(Scoundrel!)**_  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
_**(Take that!)**_  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
all I gotta do is jump_

"Well everyone there you have, let's give it up to Jesse Anderson!" Naruto cheered and with that people went wild.

* * *

Thanks for viewing and please R&R your ideas thanks.


End file.
